


There Was Time Afterall..

by MoostacheTwix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reunions, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoostacheTwix/pseuds/MoostacheTwix
Summary: Though it was so long ago, the memory of his fallen lover haunts Sam day by day. Chuck told Sam he didn't have time to bring Gabriel back to life...or did he?





	There Was Time Afterall..

There he was, thinking about 'it' again. To clarify Gabriel was far from an 'it', he was an experience. An experience Sam had kept hidden in the folds of his memory for almost a decade. 'It was only a fling' he'd kept telling himself. It was so long ago Sam shouldn't have been able to remember any of it to the extent he did. Gabriel's flirtatious demeanor, how they'd fallen for each other whilst evading the watchful eyes of their siblings, his eyes, his hair, everything about him was golden. And the more Sam dwelled, the more it hurt. His thoughts would drift to Elysian Fields, where he last locked eyes with his lover, the very being who died protecting him. The hunter remembered seeing fear in his angel's eyes, almost as if Gabriel knew it was the last time he'd gaze upon Sam. They'd never gotten to say goodbye, not really.   
Gabriel's memory haunted Sam like a ghost, the longing tortured him, his nights troubled and evidently sleepless. Time passed and his feelings never changed. His memory's of screaming for Gabriel in the cage while Lucifer and Michael had their way with him were all too painful. As time passed other things occupied him; Leviathan, Abadon, Metatron, when Castiel had returned to them mentioning his encounter with a supposed replica of the deceased archangel Sam felt as though he finally had hope. The skirmish with Chuck and Amara however, diminished it. "Well, Michael's in no condition to fight, and it's outside of my power to bring Gabriel and Raphael back...rebuilding them, that's - it's time we don't have." Those words were all it took for Sam's chest to tighten, his face to fall, and for him to realize that God himself would never be able to reunite him with his angel.   
Time after was hectic, with the British Men of Letters on their trail, Lucifer Jr, and serious Mommy issues. Sam hardly found free time anymore, but when he did his thoughts always landed here, where they would stay at a painful standstill for Chuck knows how long. It was there in that moment when Sam heard a knock on the Bunker's door. It was most likely Dean, returning from a hunt, the only strange thing being that he never knocked and just strode in, usually with some left over fast food. The second knock however, was when Sam rose from his chair to answer the door. Whatever he'd expected upon opening it, well it certainly wasn't this. There he stood, just as sam had remembered, Golden hair, Golden eyes, sure, there was a change of outfit, but continuity be damned. It was Gabriel. Sam froze, and didn't even hear Gabriel's "Miss me?" Before he engulfed the archangel in the tightest hug known to man. "Geez calm down kiddo, I couldn't have been gone THAT long." Sam pulled away and stared at the angel, his eyes bloodshot and teary. Gabriel paused at the sight of his disheveled hunter, "..How long was I gone?" "7 years." Sam croaked, sounding as if he were to burst into sobs any second. This couldn't be real, just another dream. "Oh." Gabriel said quietly, his charisma melting away. "I'm so sorry Sammy, if I were stronger I'd hav-" before the archangel could respond the hunter pulled him into another tight hug, as if he would loose Gabriel by letting go. "Are you real?" Sam's voice muffled in the archangel's jacket. "Last I checked, yeah" Gabriel mumbled. "Well good" and with that Sam pulled him into the deepest most meaningful kiss he could muster. 

Yes this was real, and it seemed Chuck had the time after all.


End file.
